


Sick Day

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Bring Your Daylight, Bring Your Dark [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stiles comforts scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Scott has a migraine, and Stiles comforts him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousshit88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/gifts).



> There is a severe lack of true hurt/comfort fic in the sciles fandom, and even less with Stiles comforting Scott. This is for Monica, who I think will appreciate it.

Scott moaned softly, a sound Stiles was intimately familiar with - but not quite in this context. 

“What’sa matter Scotty?” he asked as sweetly as he could, cradling Scott’s head in his lap. Scott turned, pressing his face into Stiles’ thigh, and moaned again. 

“Hurts,” he said quietly. “Can you - not so loud?” 

“Headache?” Stiles asked, quieter this time, and Scott nodded. Stiles ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, massaging his aching head. “Is it a migraine?” 

Scott hesitated for a moment before nodding, so slow. “Maybe,” he said, but Stiles knew the answer was “Yes.” 

“Poor Scotty, this is the worst.” Stiles scritched his scalp a little more, trying to ease the tension in Scott’s body. “You know what would help? What almost always helps?” 

“What?” Scott asked, a whine in his voice. 

“A hot shower.” 

“Can’t walk,” Scott said, rubbing his nose against the inside of Stiles’ thigh. “Don’t wanna move.” 

“How about this - you help me get you to the shower, and I’ll hold you up once we’re in there. Does that sound like a deal?” 

Scott paused, thinking it over. His thoughts were always a jumbled mess when he had a migraine, and it took him longer to make decisions, but eventually he nodded. “Yeah, that - I could do that.” 

They  rose from the sofa slowly, Stiles first and then Scott following him. Luckily they hadn’t gotten dressed for the day yet, so it was a simple task for Stiles to divest Scott of his boxer briefs and guide him through the dimly lit hallway to their little shared bathroom. The tub wasn’t very big - just a standard sized tub and shower combo with a shower curtain covered in cute fishes that Scott picked out a year ago when they moved in together. That was fine with Stiles though - he didn’t need much room for this. 

“Watch your step,” he said, guiding Scott under the hot shower spray. He climbed in after,  steering them so that the hot water fell on Scott’s head and back, even though it meant Stiles was a little chilly himself. He held Scott close to him, letting his lover rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder. The water cascaded down over them, almost too hot for Stiles but just right for Scott, who liked his showers near to scalding. 

Stiles’ hands worked on autopilot, grabbing the shampoo and slowly massaging it through Scott’s hair, into his scalp. Scott whimpered, a soft little noise that broke Stiles’ heart all over again, and Stiles winced as he tipped Scott’s head back to rinse his hair out, careful not to get it in his eyes. He followed it up with conditioner, working it into Scott’s curls with gentle hands, and then rinsed that out too, always so careful of his love. He loved Scott’s hair, loved washing it, feeling the silky strands slip between his fingers, and normally this is when he’d work his hands into those unruly curls and pull Scott into a scorching kiss, pressing him against the wall of the shower and taking, taking, taking, but - 

Not today. Not now.

“Feeling any better?” Stiles asked instead, voice still quiet. A candle flickered on the vanity, the only light in the room, and its light diffused through the curtain leaving Scott and Stiles in mostly darkness. It didn’t matter - Stiles didn’t need to see anything to feel Scott, hold him close and comfort him. 

“A little,” Scott said after a moment, sweeping his wet curls out of his face. Stiles helped him, combing them back with his fingers, and then trailing his hands down Scott’s back. Scott swayed under the water, obviously dizzy and off-balance, and Stiles pulled him in again to steady him. 

They climbed out of the shower more or less as one being. Stiles shut off the water and then toweled Scott off so carefully. It was hard not to react to Scott’s wet, naked body, but all it took was a soft groan of pain from Scott to remind Stiles that his dick had no business being involved in this scenario. He led Scott to bed and climbed in after him, Scott almost zombie-like in his haze of pain but still trying so hard to be brave and strong. 

“You don’t have to stay with me,” he said, as Stiles curled around him in the bed. “I know you have stuff you’d rather be doing.” 

“Stuff I’d rather do than snuggle you?” Stiles asked, and normally the answer to that question would be yes - Stiles isn’t much of a snuggler at the best times, and his inability to stay still makes it difficult for them to spend all day in bed like Scott would sometimes like to. On this day, however, it’s no hardship for him to wrap himself around Scott’s soft, warm form and press the smallest, sweetest kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Go to sleep, Scotty,” Stiles said, barely voiced. Scott sighed, nuzzling into his pillow, and in moments he was asleep. 

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Scott rose with only the faintest ache in his head to remind him of the pain of the day before. He turned over in the bed, surprised to find Stiles still there and half-awake, rather than bouncing off the walls or completely passed out. 

“G’morning,” Scott said softly, brushing his fingers down the side of Stiles’ face, waking him gently. “You’ve gotta get in the shower soon if you’re going to make it to work on time.” 

“I’ll go in a minute,” Stiles promised, and then screwed his face up some. “How’s your head?” 

“Much better,” Scott assured him. He snuggled close, letting Stiles drape an arm over him and draw him in. “Only aches a little today. I’ll barely notice it.” 

“Good. That’s - what I like to hear.” 

“Sorry you had to spend your day off taking care of me,” Scott said, frowning down at Stiles’ chest. He had always been a little sickly - asthmatic, allergy-plagued, suppressed immune system, migraines. It sucked that he hadn’t magically grown out of it before now. 

“Hey, Scotty, look at me,” Stiles said, pulling Scott’s face up to meet his own. “I was happy to spend my day taking care of you. Because I got to spend it with you. Understand?” 

“No,” Scott said honestly. 

“You’d do the same thing for me,” Stiles said, before rubbing their noses together. 

“Maybe,” Scott relented. He smiled, a soft, bright thing in the morning light shining through their window. 

“Definitely,” Stiles said, and Scott caught his mouth in a kiss, sweet and tender and all the things Stiles pretended not to be but  _ was _ .

Scott smiled against his mouth, happiness welling up out of him. “I love you.” 

“Can’t be more than I love you, Scotty.” 

“Equal, then?” Scott asked, raising one eyebrow. Stiles seemed to think on it a moment before nodding.    
“Equal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
